


And the last age should show your heart

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 10 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: A few missing scenes from season 10, in the form of Twelve/Missy drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/gifts).



> I liked all of your prompts so much, I couldn't choose just one! I hope you enjoy reading these as much as I enjoyed writing them.
> 
> The title comes from Andrew Marvell's "To His Coy Mistress", the same poem that gave World Enough and Time its name.

"You seem to have a theme going on."

"Come on," Missy said, rolling her eyes as the Doctor looked around. "You're keeping me locked in a box, and I can't even choose the decoration?"

"I'm just saying, this doesn't look very conducive to not being evil," he replied. "What with all the black and the velvet and the candles."

"Would you prefer pastels, then? Perhaps some flowers?"

"That depends. Are they secretly made by Autons?"

"Fine," she sighed. "Get me a piano and I'll lose the evil lair theme."

"You could've just asked."

She grinned. 

"Where's the fun in that?"


	2. Chapter 2

Missy kicked her legs in time with her sing-song voice.

"I'm bored already."

"Don't be dramatic." The Doctor sat in front of her. "I've been stuck on Earth before, you know. It's not that bad."

"You whined about it a lot. And it was completely different! You were running around with your little humans and your stupid car."

"Take that back about Bessie," he said. "Besides, we've got tea, sandwiches and a sonic screwdriver. What else could you possibly want?"

"Shall I make you a list?" She smiled from behind her teacup.

"I think I'm better off not knowing."


	3. Chapter 3

"No," he said. Missy leaned on the console, as if she hadn't heard him at all.

"It's always been one of my dreams, you know."

"Still very much no."

"Come on. Don't act as if you never thought about it."

He _had_ thought about it. A lot. That was the problem. The way she was running her hand over the controls didn't help, either.

"You were doing so well. Don't ruin it by trying to make the TARDIS jealous."

"You are such a mood killer," she saied. Then she tilted her head. "Engine room?"

"That's almost worse!"

She just laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stand with me," the Doctor asked her. "It's all I've ever wanted."

What a terrible thing to say, Missy thought. Sometimes he could be as cruel as the best of them. It was pointless, too. She had already made up her mind. All three of them had, a long, long time ago. It had always been coming to this.

Someone was going to die today. Perhaps more. Perhaps all of them. Lovely day for that, she decided, as she followed her own past into the woods. It wasn't every day you had the chance to stab yourself in the back.


End file.
